


The Walls Around A Heart

by MelonLordOfMelon



Category: Danganronpa, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Claustrophobia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-02-21 21:22:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13152300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonLordOfMelon/pseuds/MelonLordOfMelon
Summary: What if Kokichi woke up after being crushed? Wedged in a locker knowing things he shouldn't. It was true when they said the school was hell apparently.





	1. Chapter 1

The press came closer. The poison in his veins burned like his skin was on fire. But he didn't regret anything. Now was not the time to dwell though. It was time to take his last breath with closed eyes. The pain was quick. A feeling of being normal and then displaced. Things being pushed down. But he could think. He could still breathe? He opened his eyes.

_Tight space. The walls were pushing in. Any second and it would be..... over?_

_...._

_..._

~~~~Kokichi knew he was breathing too fast. He needed to get out.

_Too small! No room to breathe!_

He started to search frantically for a way out. After kicking a wall that flew outwards he scrambled out of the locker to meet the eyes of Kiibo.

"Oh are you alright?" He asked as if he was actually worried. Then Kokichi noticed his clothes. The uniforms? How long had he been staring? Was it just a second? Should he respond like he would usually? No he felt content to watch. After all, he lost the game already riiight? Wasn't he just a spectator now? Or was this hell? He's in the school still so of course it is. His own personal hell. He DIED.

Kiibo seemed confused by his continued silence.

"Uh... okay then. Can you talk? If not I have studied sign language. Can you even understand me?" At the beginning Kiibo had seemed confident in his solution but by the end he seemed unsure. Possibly due to the starring. If this was hell was it worth it?

"Um. Oh dear. What would the professor do?" It was a bit strange how Kiibo seemed to be worried about him again. At the beginning everyone had worried over him when he busted out his crocodile tears, except Maki of course. Of course by the end they probably wanted to beat the crap out of him.

Kiibo looked towards the door in the room and then back to Kokichi and then back to the door. Did Kaito follow his plan through? Or did he fuck it up? Kokichi wondered if his death even meant anything. No, at leats the ones still alive would find the clues he left behind. Kokichi was suddenly aware of Kiibo holding his hand and leading him out the door. Then they were running. It felt like deja vu. They were lead down twists and turns by the exisals until they were in the jym once more. Out of all the rooms in the school he hated this one the most. As he looked around he felt like his stomach was squeezing itself. He wanted to vomit, badly.

If he was caught starring he didn't care. They just seemed so..... alive. Even Hoshi who had once been a walking dead man seemed so much more alive than Kokichi remembered.  He felt a disconnect from what was currently happening and if someone was trying to get his attention it doesn't matter. It didn't matter when Shuichi and Kaede burst into the room, or the exisals made their entrance, or when they were given their new clothes. Because then the light was on and he was back in the incredibly small and darl locker and he just WANTS OUT!


	2. And around and around and around.

"Oh are you okay?" Kokichi heard as he fell flat on his face. His legs just gave up on him as soon as he got out of the small space again. Why was it so hard to be in such a place? He was already dead so it shouldn't matter. He looked up to see a worried Kiibo. He let his face fall back to the floor again. It doesn't matter? This felt so real though. Like a lie that fit so perfectly that is seemed like the truith. Kiibo let out a shout of suprise.  
"Ah!" What a dumb machine. He just wanted to lay there. Even though he still felt trapped in the place at least it seemed big enough. Now if only Kiibo would leave him in peace, but no he just had to continue to poke Kokichi. A few more minutes of worried babbling and two familiar people came in right on cue.  
"OH! Is he okay?" Kaede said as she rushed over to beside the robot.  
"I don't know. I think he passed out." Why wont they shut up? Leave him alone? He knew why. This was hell and he'd get no peace here.  
"Turn him over and check." Kaede instructed. How would they react to seeing he was awake? To know he had ignored them? Would it be hilarious? What would they do if he suddenly got up and walked out of the room? Could he make it to his own room and get away from all of the ghosts? That would be nice. So with that decided before the worried ultimates could do anything he started to get up. He refused to look anywhere near Kaede as he got to his feet.  
"Take it easy." She said quickly. "Hey!" Kokichi ignored her and walked past Saihara out the door. He wanted to be alone but the robot obviously wanted otherwise as he heard the door open as he was walking away and a "wait up" was said. It didn't matter. Kiibo would grow bored he was sure. Then he would leave because now Kokichi was borring wasn't he?  
He just wanted this to all stop. Why was Kiibo hovering over him like a mother hen? No. Just no! And so in spite of the robot he walked into a place he was certain Kiibo wouldn't go.


	3. A Killing Game

How long had he been in here? He could tell Kiibo still was waiting outside the door. Why wouldn't he just go away? Why did wait? Did he care? Was it his fault for not making them want to leave him alone? No if this was hell they would continue to bother him wouldn't they. But then why didn't Kiibo follow him in here?

It wasn't comfortable where he was. Curled up on the floor by the sink in the girl's bathroom. If the real Tenko was here she'd probably strangle Kokichi for being a degenerate male or something as equally insane as she was. He was sure he saw her in the gym as well. How was it, it felt like the real Tenko? The real Kaede? Everyone was just like before, said the same things. He was the only one breaking script wasn't he? Was he wrong? Could he change things? Would he try to? Could he take it if they just recited the same lines again...

They wouldn't leave him alone anyway so it doesn't matter....

But didn't Kaede go off script already? He doubted it would change much this early but he wasn't really trying was he? Why was he here? What he was doing was stupid, jumping to conclusions. He needed more information. And so he got up and walked to the mirror his thoughts drifted back to Kiibo. He hadn't been able to make sure whether he had been the mastermind or not, so keeping him close was a good thing. Then he can narrow it down. So far the only ones left on his suspect list were Maki, Tsumugi, and Himiko. Saihara was questionable in it all but the least suspect. Perhaps he could pull some strings and get the ones left on his list to be killed. To get to Maki he'd have to start now before Kaito and Saihara grew attached. Kaede could be used for that end. He could set Rantaro to a different path, perhaps send him on some wild goose chase ... he could get Maki to become the blackened couldn't he? It would be easy considering it all. But would the mastermind allow themselves to become the blackened this early? Then that would explain why she didn't go for the first blood perk.... 

But nothing was conclusive right now. He could try to manipulate her to kill Himiko using the first blood perk. Setting it up would be easy as already plans were flying around in his head. The hard part would be keeping Tenko away from her. No it would be getting Maki to kill the one he wanted. Considering she could strangle someone Himiko wouldn't stand a chance really. All he needed was to plant the seeds, but did he have the time? He needed to hurry and lay counter plans around his plan. It was too dangerous not to. If there was an evil looking glint in his reflection it was all the better. He worked better as the instigator anyway. Now to instigate...

He opened the door to the hall and saw Kiibo looking at his Monopad.

"... you do you realize you read your lines backwards, don't you?"

"So long! Bear-well!" It was the chorus of annoying monocubs. Was it already time to go back to the gym? Alright. Kiibo seemed to have noticed him standing there.

"Oh hello.... you left this in the classroom." Kiibo held out his Monopad. He grabbed it and booted it up. "Ah your name is Ouma...?" It seems Kiibo was back to hovering over his shoulder. He had to be sneaky if he was going to keep an eye on Kiibo and pull the strings. Luckily Kiibo seemed oblivious to a lot of social queues and such. He could work with this.

"Nishishishi." He couldn't help but let out his giggle. It just seemed like the stereotypical time for the villain to let out a laugh. So what if Kiibo seemed unsure about him right now it felt so much better to get back into his role. And as he skipped his way to the gym with Kiibo on his tail. And when he pushed open both doors with a flourish and loud bang all eyes turned to him. Sans Saihara and Kaede no one seemed to be missing. The only question left was whether he would mess with Monokuma considering he knew what the bear would say.


	4. So Many

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;) Thank you for your support guys!

Originally after Kaede's trial his plan had been set. The paths branched off here and there but the end destination had been the same. Force the mastermind's hand and end the killing game. The writing in the courtyard had started after that trial as well. Sadly the others had lost sight of chasing the mastermind somewhere before Hoshi was killed. They grew too complacent, heck they were putting on magic shows and kicking back. It was then left to him to finish what she started. It was entirely disappointing how Saihara forgot about chasing the mastermind until he proclaimed himself as one. Now that he's started with a clean slate and more knowledge..... he can finish what he started. And only that was the reason he could stand right next to Maki Harukawa. She was clearly uncomfortable that Kokichi went out of his way to stand right next to her when she was clearly trying to avoid everyone while being able to overhear conversations. At first she had tried to inch away, but after he inched even closer than before she settled with glaring. She was smart enough not to strangle him without any cause, especially before getting some answers though she clearly wasn't the one to ask questions. All the while Keebo kept any eye on him. Granted he was keeping an eye on the robot as he socialized with the other ultimates too though. Speaking of the others he'd have to keep watch on the anthropologist.  After all with her personality and traits if Kaede lives past the first trial then she'd be his first target for his sister's spiritual friend squad. Yuck. And as much as he'd like the confident Suichi that came after Kaede's death he'd rather more people are ticked off of his suspect list before the others died.

"All sixteen of us have gathered...." Kirumi announced when Saihara and Kaede walked into the room. Already starting?

"Hmm, it's pretty spectacular seeing all sixteen of us Ultimates together." Spectacular isn't the word... more like interesting to put it mildly. Also why was Kaito stuck on that anyway? How about now that we're together we can get some answers.

"Kehehe.... you may not be able to be so easygoing for much longer...." Shivers went up his spine. So friggin creepy. Okay he's allowed to die whenever.

"In this situation, it's no use thinking about things. So eventually, Tsmugi stopped thinking."

"Nyeeeh... what's gonna happen to us? I bet it'll be a pain..." Himiko said in her usual tired voice.

"Hmmmmm..." Oh god, is she already attached to Himiko?

"What? What are you looking at?" Oh.... so she is. Poor Himiko was now being stared at by lesbian hands.

"Um... Himiko, you can use amazing powers, right!? Cuz, you're a psychic and stuff, right?" My god... now this will be a pain. Was he thinking like Himiko right then? Maydaaaaaaaaaaay!

"I'm not a psychic i'm a mage." He hadn't noticed originally how fast they became, well Tanko became attached.

"Woooa! That's amazing! I definitely wanna incorporate that into Neo-Akkido." That annoying squeal that only women and children can produce. Maki flinched almost as if she was going to go over there and silence Tenko herself before holding back. Speaking of Maki. Right now was not the time to start his main plan since everyone else would hear. Sadly he'd have to wait. "Hey what sort of training did you undergo to gain your awesome powers!?"

"Talking about it is too tiring..." Or making up things is too tiring. As always she hid behind a mask of tiredness.

"You're pretty lazy." Said Kaede.

"PArdon me, but...we need to be on our guard. We do not know if and when danger will strike." Why did this need to be pointed out to them? They were in an unfamiliar place so they already should be. At least Maki was, if she wasn't Kokichi would wonder how she got her Ultimate title. Speaking of should he reveal it to everyone by telling them or messing with the cubs pads again? Wait was it his turn to speak? Oh yeah! Now to watch the script change....

"Don't worry nothing will harm us while Atua is watching!" Said Angie. Was that what she said before? It sounded similar... Did the script just skip over his lines?

"What's with all this Atua shit? Is he the one who brought us here?!" Miu said. Now that was.... new. At this everyone looked to Angie.

"No Atua is a benevolent God who-"

"You think some god will save us? You're batshit crazy." Said Miu.

"Will Atua protect us?" Asked the gullible Gonta.

"Don't worry about that! Leave the protecting to me!" Said Kaito with his dumb smile. "If those teddy bears show themselves again, i'll kick their asses!" It almost sounded like he rehearsed that.

"Huh... what that?" Asked Gonta. This is going to be good. >:3

"What's wrong?" Ryoma questioned.

"Listen... Hear that?" Gonta put a hand to his ear.

"It sounds like-" As she started the exisals popped out of nowhere.

"Yoo-hoo! Rise and shine, ursine!" The kubs greeted. Everyone was startled and took defencive stances in preparation for a possible attack. Tenko shielded Himiko with her body while taking her stance. Kokichi just stood relaxed with his arms behind his head waiting for it. After another second Tsmugi let out a yell.

"Kyaaaa!"

"Everyone behind Gonta." Gonta yelled while staring down an exisal. Tsmugi, Saihara, Kaede, and Kyo took the offer for protection. Tojo the ever loyal maid stood her ground and Amami, after a second of shock, seemed to relax.

"Wh-What the heck are these.....monsters!?" And the script was back it seemed? Clearly he couldn't rely on things staying the same in his plans, in fact he needed them to change. More testing was needed though.

"They're exisals-highly mobile, bipedal weapons platforms! They got lotsa hometown pride, too!" Declared Monokid.

"...I can't keep track of these backstories." What was he talking about? Backstories? Was it about what Monokid said or did Monosuke already have the kubs pads in position?

"Wh-Whatever they are, they better kill off the uggos and save me for last!" Miu was still a bitch it seemed. Why was that a surprise?

"Who are you talking about!" Shouted Tenko to Iruma.

"Hm, didn't someone say they would "Kick all their asses"?" Asked Maki. Even though Maki strangled him he could forgive her to see Kaito's reaction all over again. How much more scared could he look right now.

"Wh-What the hell!? Nobody told me about these!" Kaito always made promises before knowing the whole picture. At least that had been useful.

"Alright, chill out, no need to panic... We're probably not in any danger." Said Rantaro calmly. "If they wanted to kill us, they'd have done it by now." And then he walked up closer to the death machines and started his interrogation. "So...what do you want from us? You clearly want something, that's what the guns are for, right? Let me geuss. You're gonna force us to do something, and if we don't, we get hurt." He crossed his arms. "Well, you have our attention. So what do you want?" Man the faces on everyone right now... hilarious. They couldn't believe Rantaro was doing this right now.

"Huh. Well aren't you a wiseguy." Monosuke said.

"I'll start us off! Listen up! Here's what we want you punkasses to do..." Should he say it? Should he say it? He almost couldn't hold it in. "Hahhhhh! My heart's goin' 100 miles per-"

"It's a killing game!" Yelled Kokichi. It seemed to have stunned everyone around. Sadly he couldn't hold it in anymore. Rantaro had a calculating gleam in his eye.

"WHAT THE HELL?! Who told you, you punk ass!" Yelled Monokid. Kokichi just examined his nails and ignored the questioning gaze from his fellow ultimates. If he was right then Rantaro would either think he was the mastermind or like him with some kind of extra memories.

"What...?" Kaede asked.

"One of youse told him didn't you!" Yelled Monokid. "Just to upstage me!"

"Wait what? A killing game?" Asked Tenko.

"I-If I heard him correctly-" Started Keebo.

"Who would ever want to upstage you when you already make yourself look like a fool?" Asked Monosuke. **** ~~~~

"KILLING-GAME." Restated Monodam.

"Oh he said it now!?" Said Monotaro.

"It was YOU wasn't it!" Accused Monokid to Monodam.

"Please don't fight! We have a job to do!" Said Monophanie.

"Yeah so you'd better stop! Or i'll crush you!"

"Monotaro?! You as well?" Said Monophanie. "If this is what it's come to, then i'll crush you four with this here exisal!"

"Why me too!?" Asked Monosuke. "Oh well. Guess it's better if we're hostile to each other. As he said it Monosuke and Monokid's exisals got close toghether and the sparks were visible.

"You wanna go jabroni?" Asked Monosuke

"Who you callin' jabroni, jabroni!?" Monokid was as eloquent as ever. It seemed the script liked getting back on track didn't it? Well it was only minor changes at the time. 

"What'd you say, jabroni!?" To be fair though it was likely the mastermind scripted them like this. Monokid seemed destined to be killed first.

"I'll throw down any time, jabroni! Check yourself before you wreck yourself!" Shouted Monophanie.

"S-Seriously!? Are they gonna get it on right in front of us!?" Once more Kokichi was left wondering if Miu meant sexually or not.... it was always so hard to tell.

"Don't worry. Atua is watching over us." Said Angie. Thank Atua cause Kokichi would not like to witness Miu's robot kink in action.

"In a situation like this is he just going to watch?" Rantaro was incredibly close.

"Either way. it's too dangerous! We need to get out of here or else-" Keebo just kept getting interrupted today it seemed.

"Now, now, now..." Monokuma scolded like an actual parent.

"What?" Asked Kaede.

"My cute little cubs.... You gotta knock off this awful fighting..."

"OH! That voice!" Yelled Monophanie. And just like that the monocubs rushed to exit their exisals.

"Father!? Father. is that you!?" Asked Monotaro.

"Papa Kuma! Papa Kumaaaaa!" Yelled Monokid. What a weird family. Not as weird as the Shinjuji family but still... freaky. Wait... why hadn't he ever thought of this before? Who the hell was the mother? Well they were just robots so...

"Daddy!? Where are you, Daddy!?" Monophanie.

"Daddy?" Yelled Kaede. He got ready by watching their faces. They all were shocked to say the least when Monokuma sprang onto the stage.

"I am the god of this new world..." Started Monokuma. "...and the headmaster of the ultimate academy!" Boy was he such a hype man. "The one, the only...Monokuma! Nice to meetcha.!"


	5. The Panta God (It's not Ouma he's just the shitty messanger)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rules... soooooooooooooooo boring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A lot of the original script with extra Kokichi voice until the end. From now on most of the student interactions will be off script. Things will change. Thank you all for your continued support of this by the way! It's nice to know people read this shit.

"Yayyyyyy! Father's here!" Yelled Monotaro.

"Hell yeah! Another epic entrance from Papa Kuma!" Exclaimed Monokid.

"Daddy is so cool." Monophanie gushed while sparkles appeared around her.

"My cute little cubs! You're all so freakin' cute!" Monokuma didn't exactly look happy as he said that. "The only reason I can tolerate your tiresome antics is cuz you're all so cute! Even when the prologue is going way too long, I'll allow it because you guys are cute. In fact, the very first prologue ever was only short cuz you cutie-patooties weren't there."

"Pops...are you mad at us?" No dip Monosuke.

"Don't be an idiot! I would never get mad at my cute little cubs!" Yelled Monokuma as he clearly looked angry.

"Gahhhh! He is mad!" In more than one sense Monokid, in more than one sense.

"But...Daddy is still cool even when he's angry." Gushed Monophanie. Kokichi wondered if she already had a bug growing inside of her, or was that just a part of Gonta's execution. Speaking of the other students seemed confused at the random (gaggle?) of bears that popped up and asserted control. He watched in disinterest as Monokuma blasted his children away with blue robotic energy. He was getting tired of all this monolog. He already went through it once dam it! To be fair he could just slip away now, though that would just draw suspicion to himself. Even Monokuma attacking his children again with a fire fist was so booooooooooooooooooooring when you knew it was coming.

"Wh-What is this? What's going on?" Asked Kaede.

"Another teddy bear appeared..." Said Tsmugi.

"Yes. But that is no ordinary teddy bear. I can see it...the disbear and madness swirling around that cursed thing..." Yeah, you have no room to call someone else mad when you kill for your dead sister bucko. Yeah he would need to eliminate Kiyo before things got out of hand.

"Blahblahblah, respect, blahblahblah, Monokuma, blahblahblah." Monokuma just went on and on...

"Headmaster?" Asked Maki.

"It appears to be some sort of autonomous robot with a built-in A.I., like me..." Said Keebo.

"Blahblahblah, exisals, blahblahblah, Monokubs." Said the monokubs. And then it was Hoshi's turn to be personified angst again.

"Autonomous robots piloting weapons platforms... This is certainly turning into quite the story." Or a convoluted plot of a TV show. He was close.

"Well that may be, but I'm worried about is this "killing game" you mentioned." Amami looked sooooo serious. Too bad he already knew what he was going to say otherwise he'd be interested. "What exactly dose that mean?"

**One long and winded explanation later (And weird family dynamics).**

 

"Cool it with the stupid banter. I want to ask you something." Said Hoshi. "How are we supposed to kill each other? Are you going to give us weapons?"

"What the hell man!? What are you asking?" Though Kaito was the one to voice his thoughts it was clear others were thinking the same thing.

"We need to get info from them first. We can't do anything if we don't know anything." Replied Hoshi. If it were Ouma he'd have replied with a tone that suggested he was talking to an idiot (Which Hoshi was), but Hoshi was at least polite about it. It also seemed to relax some of the others in the group to know his reasoning.

"Weapons? Huh? What kinda barbaric display are you envisioning?" Asked Monokuma. His mind was brought back to all the executions and he found this sentence lacking in foresight. "You couldn't be more wrong. Why, at the ultimate academy for gifted juveniles...the killing game is quite the refined, sophisticated experience!"

"Sophisticated experience?" Asked Maki.

"Yes...Here the killing.. **(More explanation in a convoluted manner in order to drag out screen time)**

"Ahhh, too much! That explanation revealed way too much! You gotta be more coy! Flirtatious! Seductive! Just like your old man!" Said Monokuma. Not going to touch on any of that completely wrong sentence.

"Gross..." Commented Himiko.

"The point is, it's not enough to kill someone. You also have to survive the class trial." Stated Monokuma.

"Kill without being caught, and then survive the trial..." Started Rantaro.

"I have a question." Kokichi said before Rantaro could continue. Waving his arm in the air.

"What is it?!" Asked Monokuma.

"Can there be two blackened? Like.. what if two people stab someone at the same time? What if someone puts poison on someones food and another knows it's poisoned and gives it to them anyway? What if-"

"ONE AT A TIME! Geeze, kids these days have no patience!" Yelled the bear.

"Just answer already!" Kokichi puffed out his cheeks.

"For your first question, there can be two killer but in special circumstances only! If two people stab the same person only the killing blow will be taken into account unless the victim bleeds to death. If that happens both will be the blackened. In the case of more than one blackened only one will have to be exposed for the trial to end unless i say otherwise. As for the last one, the person who uses the weapon to kill the victim is the culprit."

"Oh! Really? How interesting." Said Kokichi with the most excited face he could muster. It was clear the others found his behavior strange in this circumstance.

"While this is interesting I have my own questions regarding the "punishment" you mentioned before." Said Kiyo.

"Simply put, it's an execution!" The bear seemed excited.

**More boring exposition and in-bear-able banter later.**

"Killing school semester... It's like a game." Wow Rantaro seemed like he just realized the implications to this.

"Risking our lives for some silly game is absurd." Said Kiyo. Don't worry about your life buddy, you'll be taken care of soon enough. Oh! Was it his turn to talk now? Now should he talk or just be quiet? Hmmmmmm off script it was!

"To be fair I don't think we have much of a choice right now." He said while looking over the group.

"We do have a choice!" Said Kaito. "And my choice is not to play!" He yelled almost as if so Monokuma could hear. He'd see soon enough that Monokuma was always listening soon enough.

"It's not real right? This can't be anything but a prank right?" Asked Tsmugi.

"I-I don't want...to de in a killing game...It's wrong, I.. I'd never do that." Poor Saihara hasn't grasped the situation yet. This is why it was fun to mess with him, he'd only face the truth when pushed to do so at the beginning.

"Puhuhu... Well, if you don't wanna participate in the killing game, that's gonna be a problem..." The bear looked so smug. "Cuz the killing game is the only reason you're here." Said Monokuma.

"What?" Saihara looked freaked out.

"Now then, unleash your talents and have a happy, homicidal. horrific, hilarious, killing game!" Yelled the bear.

"W-Wait just a minute!" Interrupted Kaede. "No matter what you say... We won't do it! We'll never participate in a killing game! Whatever you have planned, I'm not gonna let you get away with it!" She said it with such conviction, the same as last time before she killed Rantaro. Ah... fond memories. Or were they vision of A future? He'd discuss the philosophy in his head later.

"K-Kaede! You shouldn't just rashly defy that thing-" Tenko quickly cut in.

"No. no! I welcome her resistance! That kinda defiant spirit is important to the killing game." Monokuma cheered. "It's fun to watch the defiant ones eventually snap, and get their hands dirty..."

"Wh-What do you mean by that...?" Kaede's voice told him she dreaded the answer.

"Everyone loves that kind of brutality in a death game! Especially me!" He looked right at her. "It never gets old! It's so fun and entertaining that I just get in-BEAR-ably pumped up!" Yes Monokuma we get it, you're a bear. No more bear puns please. "Plus, as the headmaster, it's my job to force you to do it. Ahahahahahahahahahaha!" He let out a string of cackles.

"Kyahahahahaha!" His children joined his laughter. It was a chorus of mocking laughter that sent a shiver of dread down his spine. After this there could be no mistakes. Once the gym doors reopened he needed to be sure his plans would be fulfilled or else the bears will get their last laugh. Kaede's legs were shaking, so little it could be mistaked for a sudden shiver but it persisted for too long. He wondered how it felt to know they had a clear plan for you. Why had she resorted to murder when they had told her she would? Was it because she felt so hopeless that there was no other answer in her mind? Either way she was clearly being effected by this though he couldn't see her face. Even so, he was sure there was determination in her eyes. That it wasn't fear that shook her legs but a strong determination to stop the game before it started. Sixteen students. How high could they keep the number before they ended it?

And then the sixteen of them were left alone in the gym that was feeling more cramped every second. It was so quiet after the laughter faded away that the ringing of the monopods and gasps of surprise were the only noises. Kokichi  looked down at his monopod. Just the boring rules and regulations. He was tempted to break the one involving the monopod but thought better of it. He looked up to see the others were done looking at the rules.

"The ultimate academy for gifted juviniles school regulations.... so these are the rules..." Hoshi observed.

"I do not understand why someone... would force us to do this?" Kirumi questioned.

"Do they really need a reason?" He asked. He looked over the group of questioning faces as they turned towards him. There was a pause.    Until. ...

"Excuse me, but I have a question for you." Rantaro was looking serious all of a sudden, and at him no less. "How did you know what he was going to say?" Oh.. heavy hitting questions. Clearly Rantaro wanted an answer badly.

"What who was going to say?" He asked with his most innocent face. Toying with Rantaro in place of Shuichi sounded entertaining.

"When you said 'it's a killing game'." Amami quoted.

"Oh, it's because of my talent." Ouma replied with another innocent look on his face. No one would be able to tell he was lying about his talent, and since Maki was allowed to he'd have no problems. This explanation would also help him explain things and get people to follow his plans if they knew. And considering the only thing to give him away would be the cubs pads and not his ultimate lab he could easily find his own and go on like nothing happened.

"Oh? What's your talent?" Asked Kaede.

"You ask my talent before my name? How rude!" Ouma puffed his face out.

"Uh-" Started Kaede. Honestly it was so fun to mess around with these people.

"I'm the ultimate Precognitionist. Though some call me the ultimate oracle!" Ouma said with a large smile. "Though it isn't usually useful." He was going to mess with Angie while he was at it as well.

"What's a precognitionist?" Asked Kaito.

"It's someone who can see the future. It is not uncommon for one to claim the ability, though it is uncommon for people to believe the claims. To be able to prove the ability is almost unheard of." The resident anthropologist hugged himself. "What do you mean that some call you the ultimate oracle?" Nyeh... if he could take it back he would just to get the creepy guy to stop studying him like that!

"My gift of seeing the future was given to me by a powerful god i'm sure of it!" Ouma stated in a matter of fact tone and keeping his jitters from everyone else. "In fact there is an organization under me that follows my every word. It's actually quite impressive. In fact, it's got over one thousand members!"

"Atua has granted you a gift? How divine!" Angie crooned.

"Atua? No my god's name is Panta!" Kokichi said happily. Her reaction was worth it!

"WHAT?!" Angie looked mortified.

"Wait so you're telling me... you can see into the future?" Asked Kaito.

"It's not a thing I can do on command but, yeah. Usually it's just trivial things like what others are going to have for a meal or random snippets of conversations that doesn't make sense until I actually have them." He was laying it on thick.

"That is quite impressive." Said Kaede.

"Not really." He looked back at her. She seemed stunned by his answer. "I've always had it you know, never really had to improve it or anything. It's just a talent I've HAD not earned. I'm sure some ultimates try hard to earn their tittles but mine was just always there." He put on a pouty face for good measure.

"O-Oh." Kaede was at a loss for words.

"Ouma, are you better now?" Asked Keebo.

"Who are you?" He asked. Laying on the child look for extra measure.

"I'm Keebo. I followed you here remember? I was waiting for you outside of the girls' bathroom." Keebo asked.

"WHAT!? You were stalking me? That's so creepy!" He took satisfaction at the face Keebo made.

"I'm sorry I-"

"I'm just messing with you!" He brought out one of his disarming smiles.

"WAHT?! You degenerate male! You went into the girl's bathroom?!" Tenko screamed.

"Male?" Asked Keebo. Of course the robot didn't know a lot about humans. Figures.

"Yeah, he's as flat as a board! No way that little shouta is a girl!" Said Miu.

"What!? Just because I don't have big boobs everyone is shaming me for it and calling me a guy!? Waaaaaa!" And he let out the flood gates.

"Wait! you're a girl!?" Kaito yelled.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Kokichi cried harder at that.

"You degenerate male! How dare you be so rude to her!" Yelled Tenko as she advanced towards a scared and confused Kaito.

"It's okay. My chest isn't anything to look at either." Said Himiko.

"R-really?" He let out a convincing *sniff* at the end and looked towards Himiko.

"Yeah. But don't worry, once I get enough MP I'll use magic to make both of our chests grow!" Himiko said in her lazy tone.

"You're so cool! You can do magic?" He let his eyes turn into stars as he looked at her.

"I'm a mage you know!" She said proudly.

"Oh wow!" He gushed at her, laying it on thick. It was either go big or go home with this bunch it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to spell check before posting and make sure quotations are in the right place.


	6. A Note To Keep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't take place right after the last chapter.

It was simple. Too simple. Way too easily simple. Once Monokuma announced the first blood perk then things should go as planned. Now was the time to set it all in motion, while the others were blissfully unaware in their sleep. A small peice of paper was folded neatly and slipped under the door. He was sure Maki would seal her own fate. It was a flaw of hers, how rash and quick to anger she was. Add that to her fear of her talent being outted to the school and there would be only one course of action to take. Without her connection to Kaito or Saihara she will feel trapped and with no allies. She will use her talent, she has no other choice without knowing who to trust. And Himiko....

....will die.

Another peice of paper was folded and slipped under a door. The notes are unlikely to be seen by their recipients until morning. With that done all the supreme leader had left to do was go to his room and sleep.

It was a great sight to see a plan come together. Too bad someone has their own plan.


End file.
